7 Veces María Sangrienta
by Rusher Potteriana Loganeitter
Summary: Es doloroso perder a un amigo, a tu novia y a las personas que mas amas, y todo por un simple juego y Logan Mitchell es mas que conciente de eso, sus amigo estan atrapado s y solo el podrá ayudarlos, ademas ¿que pasaría si tu novia te ve besandote con su mejor amiga? y aun peor ¿Si por tu culpa ella esta en un hospital psiquiatrico? y todo por un juego...
1. Paranoia

**Hola!, bueno, hoy me desperté y dije: ¿Por qué no publicar un nuevo fic? asi que me decidí gracias a una gran amiga, si a ti VictoriaDvalosBTR, asi que aquí esta, por cierto, usaré nuevamente a mi queridísima amiga Lily, para todos aquellos que no saben quien es, bueno pues es un personaje de mi imaginación, que ha sido utilizada en el crossover "Magic Love".**

**Lily Potter: Es una chica pálida, castaña y de ojos marrón claro, usa lentes y tiene un gran secreto, que solo sabrán si leen el crossover, pues aquí no hago mención de ello.**

**Sin más que decir disfruten, si es que pueden.**

* * *

_**María Sangrienta.**_

-¿¡Que no estoy loca?!.-grito la castaña a su pálido novio

-Oh no, claro que no, solo dices haber perdido tu reflejo.-contesto Logan con sarcasmo.-Si ya terminaste, tal vez me puedas escuchar: Todo esto es es un efecto psicologico que refleja tu temor a que ese estupido juego, sea real.-dijo enfatisando la palabra "Estupido y Juego"

Carlos y Kendall, quienes estaban en la mesa desayunando con la pareja, rompieron a reir.

-Si solo es algo psicologico ¿porque James tambien teme ver su reflejo?

-Eso es algo sencillo.-dijo Carlos.-James es muy egocentrico, tal vez y solo teme ver que perdio toda su belleza

-¿Sabes que es egocentrico?.-inquirio curioso Kendall

-Nop, pero Logan lo usa cuando se refiere a James, asi que creo que ha de ser algo que...

Esta vez fueron el pálido y el rubio quienes rompieron a reir por el comportamiento de su amigo.

-¡Ya estoy harta!, ¡Si no me quieren creer pues haya ustedes, yo solo digo la verdad!.-grito Lily exasperada, se dio media vuelta y se diuridio a su habitacion compartida con Kendall y su novio, recostandose en su cama quedandose rápidamente dormida.

****Sueño****

**_"Me encontraba en una habitacion totalmente blanca, en ella solamente había un tocador y en frente de él una chica, vestida de blanco, con su negro cabello cayendo hacia atras, mientras ella lo peinaba._**

**_-Hola, soy Lily, ¿sabes dondé estoy?.-pregunte pero sin recibir respuesta alguna.-¿quien eres?.-volví a preguntar pero con el mismo resultado, me acerque a ella para poder llamar su atencion, la tome de uno de sus hombros y rápidamente se giro hacía mí, quedé horrorizada ante lo que ví, una chica de mas o menos mi edad, con piel más pálida que la de Logan y unos ojos rojos, de los cuales resbalaban pequeñas gotas de de pie, frente a mí, un escalofrío recorrio todo mi cuerpo._**

**_-Dias de tortura te esperan, prontó terminaras donde yo y no habra manera de salir"_**

**_Cada vez se acercaba mas ami, en cada paso que daba podia sentir como el aire me faltaba, como me llenaba la angustioa y como las lágrimas resbalaban sin control por mis mejillas..._**

* * *

**Ok esto fue todo por hoy, espero y les haya gustado y que sigan esta histoRIA, SE DESPIDE DESEANDOLES LO MEJOR... Rusher Potteriana Loganeitter**


	2. ¿crees que son locos?

**bien, no me tarde en actualizar, se que no es la mejor historia que hayan leido pero aun asi, creo que le continuare, gracias VictoriaDvalosBTR, por ser mi primer review, te adoro, me das ese soporte, pero ahora si, el capitulo...**

* * *

-Lily...Lily...¡Lily!

-¡¿Que?!.-contesto asustada al tiempo que despertaba

-¿Te encuentras bien?

La chica respiro un poco, tratando de recuperar el aliento.-Kendall.-dijo antes de abalanzarse sobre el rubio para darle un fuerte abrazo.-Si estoy bien, gracias.-contesto tras recordar la pregunta del rubio.

-¿Segura?.-pregunto preocupado el oji verde

-Si, solo fue un sueño.-dijo al tiempo que se separaba de su amigo

-Parecía más bien una pesadilla, pero si tu lo dices te creeré.-Kendall se levanto y camino en direccion a la puerta.-Ven, esta la comida.-dijo antes de salir.-Oh, y si no quieres levantar sospechas, limpiate las lágrimas.-contesto y saio de la habitación

Lily ni siquiera se había percatado de que había llorado, sus manos temblaban, asi que decidio ir al baño a lavarse cualquier resto de lágrimas y a tratar de calmarse un poco, pero no funcionó ya que al momento de ver el espejo se dio cuenta de que quien estaba en lugar de su reflejo era la misma chica que en su sueño, solo que esta vez imitaba lo que la castaña hiciera y mas aparte lucía algo confundida, dandose cuenta de que no se tranquilizaría estando ahí, decidió salir.

En el comedor estaban Carlos, Kendall, Katie, la señora knight y Logan, ella salió y camino al tiempo que de la habitación de a lado se abría dejando ver a James, ambos se mirarón y sonrierón timidamente para luego caminar juntos al comedor y sentarse en sus lugares, James a lado de Carlos y Lily frente a Logan.

-Aun no haz visto tu reflejo.-pregunto el pálido burlón al tiempo que la castaña tomab a asiento

-Jajaja.-rió amargamente la chica.-¿Sabes?, en el colegio hay un chico realmente lindo, me pregunto siu tendrá novia

-Pero, para que quieres saber? tu eres mi novia, no estas soltera

-¿Seguro?.-le contesto desafiante.-Porque eso depende de ti

-..-Logan no sabía que decir, simplemente trago saliva como un niño pequeño en aprietos.

Hubo un silencio sepucral, que soló era interrumpidos por los suaves y constantes roses de los tenedores con los platos.

-Oye Lily.-dijo el rubio para romper el incomodo silencio.-¿De que trataba tu pesadilla?

-Pues, la verdad no recuerdo mucho, solo que una chica, me decía "Dias de torutura te esperan, pronto terminaras donde yo y no habrá manera de salir".-contesto, al instante y con cada palabra que decía se ponía mas tensa al igual que el castaño

-Que sueño tan loco.-contesto Kendall al tiempo que tomaba un sorbo de su jugo

-Sí, y estupido.-dijo Logan ocacionando que el rubio se ahogará con su bebida

-¡Ya me tienes Harta!.-grito Lily al tiempo que se ponia de pie

-Yo no creo que sea estupido, de hecho yo soñe algo parecido.-contesto James algo tenso

-lo ven?, no estoy fingiendo y mucho menos estoy loca

-No claro que no.-dijo Carlos sarcasticamente

-Litos.-dijo la chica con un tono de voz algo desilucionado

-Lo siento pero es que todo esto es muy dificíl de creer, incluso para mí

Lily se dio media vuelta, para evitar así que los chicos vieran sus lágrimas caer, camino sin decir nada hasta la puerta de salida y salio del apartamento, dejando a los chicos un poco extrañados.

-¿No pudieron ser más groseros con ella?.-pregunto molesto James.-No les esta diciendo nada mas que la verdad.-y con esto el tambien salio del apartamento

-Chicos, creo que en verdad nos pasamos.-dijo Kendall algo preocupado

-tal vez.-concorodo Carlos.-Debemos hablar con ellos

-¿Bromeas?, esta bien, las bromas fueron algo pesadas pero todo lo que dicen son...son...son estupideces...-dijo Logan

-Pero parecían asustados.-dijo Carlos

-Ay Litos, siempre tan inocente

-No me digas asi, solo ella me dice así, tu dime Carlitos o Los, pero Litos solo ella.-contesto Carlos refiriendose a Lily

-Logan crees que esten fingiendo

-No hay otra manera que explique su repentino temor a los espéjos a memos que...olvidalo...

-a menos que qué?, ¿crees que se esten volviendo locos?.-pregunto Kendall

-No puedo pensar en nada mejo...

Hubo un largo y pesado silencio, la duda estaba en el aire...¿sus amigos se estaban volviedo locos?

* * *

**ok, ya pueden vomitar, nos leemos luego bye**


	3. ¿Estas bien?

**Ok, volví con otro capitulo, un poco corto y todo, pero es un capitulo, no es tan interesante pero tenían que ver a James y Lily, así que por eso aqui esta el capi, otra cosa, ¿les gustaría que los chicos vengan y presenten los capitulos conmigo?, si es así mencionalo en un review y hablando de reviews debo agradecer a** YunaNeko13, Tinis Loppy y VictoriaDvalosBTR** son un gran apoyo, no saben cuanto amo leer sus reviews, pero basta de palabrerías, aqui esta el capitulo...**

* * *

James salió del apartamento en busca de su amiga, le preocupaba un poco porqué ella no era del tipo de personas que piensan qué hacer cuando estan molestas y ella se veía realmente molesta, temía que fuese a hacer alguna estupidez.

-Camille, ¿haz visto a Lily?.-pregunto el castaño a la actriz

-No, lo siento

-Gracias, no hay problema.-le dijo James saliendo del lugar

-Hola James.-saludo Jo al ver al castaño en el lobbie

-Oye Jo, de casualidad haz visto a Lily

-No, pero seguramente esta en la azotea, ya sabes que ellla ama estar ahí.-contesto

-Te lo agradezco.-dijo el castaño para salir lo mas rápido posible del lugar.

James subió corriendo las escaleras rumbo a la azotea, en la cual esperaba ver a su amiga.

-¿lily?.-la llamo al entrar.-Hola ¿como estas?

-James.-suspiró aliviada.-Me asustaste

-Lo siento no era mi intencion asustarte, ¿como estas?.-dijo posisionandose en dondé la castaña

-Bien.-mintió

James la miró directamente a los ojos, buscando la respuesta que él ya sabía.

-Mira, sé qué estas asustada.-le dijo con tenura al tiempo que ponía una manpo sobre su hombro.-Tambien sé que te agobia el que los chicos no nos crean, pero...yo al menos sé que es cierto, yo te apoyaré cunado sientas miedo, yo seré tu soporte cuando estes debil ante la soledad, ahí estaré para ti

-Oh Jamie, gracias.-contesto Lily abrazando al chico, mientras unas cuantas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

james correspondió al abrazo,pasarón cerca de cinco minutos en esa posicion hasta que se separaon intercambiando miradas.

-Tranquila, todo pasará, lo prometo.-dijo el castaño limpiando las lágrimas de la mas pequeña.-¿vamos por un batido rosa?

-Si, porfavor

* * *

**_En el 2J..._**

Kendall estaba recostado en su cama, dandole vueltas al asunto de sus amigos, le preocupaba que ña hipotesis de su amigo genio fuese cierta, le preocupaba que realmente dos de sus mejores amigos estuvieran le aterraba que todo se saliera de control...

* * *

**Ok, este capitulo no fue taaaan interesante, pero prometo que el proximo será algo interesante o al menos algo tierno, viendo otra perspectiva de uno de los chicos, recuerden ¿quieren que BTr aparezca en los comentarios? pues dejen review mencionandolo y yo los traeré, pero tambien mencionen la razon por la que lo quieren, otra cosa ¿quieren un Lomille? tengo una idea para un song-fic asi que si quieren el Lomille solo avisen, se despide deseandoles lo mejor y que no se corten las venas por mi mala escritura...Azalea**

**P:D. No se corten las venas, es malo y mas si es por mí horrenda escritura chayito**


	4. Psiquiatrico Valle Verde

**YO: Yo Kendall:K Logan :L Carlos:C James.J**

* * *

**YO: Hola!, les traigo nuevo capitulo y...una sorpresa!, me pidieron que trajera a cuatro jugadores de hockey de Minessota, son llamados mono-perros cabezas de hockey y los mas lindos y guapos del mundo...son chicos totalmente diferentes, pero muy unidos, se conocen desde hace mucho y viven juntos, de ellos hay un chico pálido e inteligente, tambien uno muy imperativo y latino, otro es el lider y es rubio de ojos verdes y el ultimo y que no puede faltar es el chico lindo...asi que aquí esta, nada mas y nada menos que...¡Los single-sangles! (creo que así se escribe y para quien no los recuerda, se menciona en un capitulo de la serie)**

**K,C,L y J:(Molestos) ¡Oye!**

**Yo:Bien, bien con ustedes Big Time Rush**

**K;L;C y J:Hola, nos da gusto estar aquí**

**Yo: y a mi y a los lectores tambien chicos, pero paremos con esto, parece una entrevista, les presento el nuevo capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado**

**L:ES mas interesante que el otro**

**YO: Sin duda alguna**

**C: Y veerán el lado tierno de uno de los persoinajes**

**J:Así que lean**

**K:Y disfruten...**

* * *

**_Dos semanas_ despues...**

-¿Y?, ¿como estan?.-pregunto Carlos algo preocupado al ver que Kendall salia de la habitacion que compartía con los novios

-La fiebre por fin le bajo y se quedó dormida.-contesto el rubio mas que preocupado.

-¡James no quiere nada de comer, ahora me queda claro!.-dijo molesto -logan al tiempo que salía de la habitación que el bonito compartía con el latino

-¿Que sucedio ahí dentro?

-Me arrojo el tazon de sopa, solo porqué la cuchara mostraba su reflejo.-contesto mientras se quitaba el sueter que traía puesto.

Carlos estaba callado, le aterraba el estado de sus amigos, Kendall estaba realmente asustado y preocupado, preocupado por la salud tanto fisica como psicologica de sus amigos y asustado porqué Carlos no hace mucho le había comentado que él tambien comenzaba a tener pesadillas relacionadas con una chica en una habitación blanca, que le decía las mismas palabras que Lily había recitado dos semanas atras y logan, él realmente estaba preocupado por la situación, pero más que preocupado estaba aterrado por todo y más porqué muy dentro de sí, sabía que sus amigos decían la verdad, aunque él no lo admitiera...aun.

-¡Ya estoy cansado de todo esto! no...no puedo más.-dijo Kendall iunterrumpiendo un silencio que se había formado entre los tres.-No tolero ver a los chicos así y no saber qué es lo que les pasa, cansado de verlos llorar por el terror que los inunda, cansado de curar sus heridas, heridas que ellos ocacionan por el miedo a los espejos, ya...-su voz se quebró, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar, por no llorar por el estado de uno de sus mejores amigos de toda la vida y de su nueva amiga a la que había tomado un cariño, como el de una hermana, sus ojos ardían en el deseo de dejar salir esas gotas de agua que se habían alojado en ellos, impiodiendo una perfecta vision al rubio.-Ya no puedo más, hay que ayudarlos.

-¿como?.-pregunto el latino tratando de desacer el nudo que se había formado en su garganta a cada palabra que el rubio decía.

Kendall no contesto, en cambio miró a los ojos color chocolate de el genio de Big Time Rush, esperando encontar en ellos una respuesta que no fuese la que Logan le había dado tiempo astrás.

-Kendall, tu sabes cuál es la mejor opción.-contesto el pálido, su voz se esuchaba dolida, pero aún así continuo hablando.-Es lo mejor para ellos, no podemos dejarlos aquí, tan siquiera allí los tratarán

-Bien.-dijo el oji-verde en un suspiró de derrota.-Ustedes empaquen las cosas de los chicos, yo llamaré al psiquiatrico "Valle Verde" y los llevaremos mañana por la mañana.

* * *

**Yo:Bien, creo que no será en este capi en el que verám el lado tierno de uno de ellos**

**K.(Bostezando) ¿Porque no?**

**Yo: Porque ya es algo tarde, tengo sueño, mi madre me esta obligando a apagar la computadora y porque ustedes tambien tienen sueño**

**K:Eso no es cierto**

**Yo: ah no?, mira a los chicos (Logan, Carlos y James estan acurrucados los tres juntitos en el sillon dormidos_) Se ven taaaaaan tiernos**

**K:Ok, no olviden dejar review**

**Yo: siento que este cap tampoco fuera intetresante, pero prometo que el otro será un poco mejor, dejen review y tendran una sorpresita bye bye**

**K: Bye**


	5. Un regalo para Lily

**Yo:Hola chicos**

**J: Aquí esta el capitulo**

**K: En este cap. veerán un lado muy tierno y cusri**

**L: Oye!**

**Yo:Comportense por favor, ahora si...**

**C: El capitulo**

**Todos: ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

_En la habitación de Kendall, Logan y Lily..._

Logan entró sigilosamente en el cuarto, temiendo despertar a su novia quien ya llevaba un tiempo considerable sin dormir, camino lentamente al armario, sintiendo una gran impotencia ante lo que iba a pasar, tomó una maleta y la ropa de la castaña para posteriormente guardarla en ella, terminó con la ropa y se dirigió al baño a tomar el cepillo dental de la joven, el cuál tambien guardó en la maleta, miró a la chica que estaba tranquilamente en la cama, disfrutando un sueño que el pálido esperaba fuera placentero, se sentó en la orilla de la cama, acarició suavemente el cabello de su novia, con un nudo en su garganta y los ojos cristalinos, era inutil que llorará ya que tenía que mostrarse fuerte ante sus dos amigos, pero no podía evitarlo, uno de sus mejores amigos y su novia estarían, mañana por la añana internados en un hospital psiquiatrico, no toleraba la idea de separarse de ellos y más por algo tan estupido como un juego...

Notó como la castaña se movía para adoptar una pocisión más comoda en la cama, recordó que a la joven dormida, le gustaba mucho leer y más si eran temas que se veían en su escuela, así que fue al librero y tomó sus libros para posteriormente guardarloc con todo lo demás, miró a la joven que dormía en la cama y se acercó una vez más a ella para besar su frente con mucha ternura, desúes caminó al armario para sacar de uno de los cajones su billetera, teniendola consigo salio del ccuarto, no sin antes decir un "te amo" al viento, al tiempo que una solitaria y cristalina lágrima abandonaba su ojo para recorrer libremente su mejilla.

-A dondé vas?.-preguntó Kendanll cuandó vió que logan se diridía a la salida del apartamento

-Necesito salir, quiero despejar mi mente

Y así, sin decir nada más o esperar respuesta alguna, salió del apartamento, del hotel hasta encontrarse en las concurridas calles de la ciudad.

POV Logan:

Tenía planeado ir a una joyería a comprar un guardapelo a Lily y en él poner una fotografía en la que estabamos todos en navidad, la primer navidad que pasamos juntos, como novios , en ella estaba Gustavo, kelly, Katie, la señora Kinght, Harry y nosostros cinco, y en el otro compartimiento una en la que solo estabamos nosotros llegé a la joyería comenzé a buscar un guardapelo bonito, pero no encontraba ninguno que llamara mi atencion, ninguno que ella mereciera...

-Puedo ayudarte?.-me preguntó una chica rubia que obviamente trabajaba ahí

-Si mira.-le contesté.-Mi novia...es-estará lejos por un tiempo y quiero darle algo que le permita recordar el cariño que le tenemos y el amor que Yo le tengo

-Entonces lo que buscas es esto.-dijo sacando una caja de terciopelo negro, la abrió dejando ver en el un hermoso collar.-Es oro blanco, no es la gran cosa pero tal vez le guste-

Lo tomé entre mis manos, mirandolo detalladamente, no había otra palabra para describirlo, era hermoso.-Es perfecto.-lke contyeste.-¿Cuanto costará?

-Dejalo así.-me dijo la chica

-¿Como?.-pregunte incredulo

-Si, se ve que ella es una chica muy especial para ti, tomalo como un regalo de mi parte, solo...solo llevatelo.-y sin más se dio media vuelta para salir del lugar.

-Gracias.-susurre apesar de saber que existía una baja probabilidad de que puediera escucharme

Salí de la tienda para dirijirme al apartamento, sorprendentemente ya era de noche, las estrellas brillaban en el cielo y rápidamente recordé la noche en la que tuvimos nuestro primer beso, en una noche muy parecida a esta...

* * *

**Yo:Esta algo corto pero...**

**C:¿Algo?, esta mas largo mi ensayo de español que tu capitulo**

**J: Al menos te dignaste a publicar**

**K:A mi me gusto**

**Yo: Gracias, al menos alguien aquí considera algo bueno el que publicará**

**L:¿Cuando comenzaremos a ver todo lo de Maria Sangrienta?**

**Yo:Más adelante, de hecho ya estamos cerca del capitulo**

**Los cuatro: (Emocionados) ¿¡Enserio?!**

**Yo: Si, pero saben?, tengo sueñito y mis padres no me dejarón tomar leche**

**L: Tus padres son sabios**

**Yo: ¿Saben que cené?**

**C.¿Que?**

**K: ¿Arroz con poio?**

**Yo:Sip!**

**L: Y de postre ¿empanaras?**

**Yo: Oooohhh ¡Yo quiero empanaras!**

**J: ¡Pues vamos por ellas!**

**Todos: CLaro**

**C:Dejen review y les daremos unas ricas y deliciosas ¡Empanaras!**

**Todos: ¡Adios!**

**Yo: Y que la suerte este siempre de su lado**

**L:Bye Bye**


	6. El primer beso

_Era una noche algo fresca, las estrellas brillaban hermosamente en el cielo acompañadas de la luna llena._

_Estabamos los dos juntos, recostados en una manta en el parque de Palm Woods, tenía su cabeza descansano en mi pecho mientras yo jugaba con su cabello y ella con una flor que habiamos encontrado en el camino, comenzo una lluvia ligera que no tardo en comvertirse en tormenta, ambos nos quedamos en el parque, jugando cuan niños pequeños._

_-Ven y atrapame.-me grito entre risas mientras corria por entre los arboles_

_-Oh, ven aqui.-le dije._

_No sé como pero terminamos en el piso, yo encima de ella, podía ver las estrellas reflejadas en sus hermosos ojos marrones, ambos sonreimos, estabamos perdidos en los ojos del otro, pensando en no sé qué cosas, había poca distancia entre nosotros y poco a poco la fuimos perdiendo, hasta sellar nuestros labios en un dulce y calido beso, era un momento realmente romantico, mejor dicho parecía pelicula romantica barata, pero aun así fue muy tierno para mí, y aunque esto suene cursi podría jurar que vi estrellas volar al rededor nuestro, el beso duro hasta que la falta de oxigeno se hizó presente, entre ambos, me separé un poco de ella y ambos reimos nerviosamente, me levante y rápidamente le tendí una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, la acepto y la ayude, nuevamente nos quedamos hipnotisados en nuestras miradas por lo que fue probablemente unos...no sé, pudieron ser minutos, horas, talvez dias o unclusive para mi...años, pero no importaba, todo con tal de estar con ella._

_-Te amo Lily potter.-le dije mientras me acecarba a sus carnosos labios rosas._

_-Te amo Logan Mitchell.-me dijo y ambos rompimos ese corto espacio para nuevamente fundirnos en un increible beso de amor, el segundo en nuestra relacion..._

**_Fin del flash bak..._**

**N/Y:**

El pálido caminaba absorto en sus propios pensamientos por las calles de la ciudad, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que había llegado al hotel.

-Hey Logan ¿como estas?.-pregunto Camille

-Bien Camille, ¿y tu?

-No me quejó, dime ¿como estan los chicos? ¿aun no mejoran?

Esta pregunta cayó como un cubo de agua helada a Logan, sus ojos rápidamente se cristalizaró al tiempo que ese nudo en la garganta que hace un rato atras había experimentado se hacía presente otra vez.-No, todo lo contrario, ma-mañana los llevaremos a-a.-al instante se le quebró la voz y esas lágrimas que tanto luchó por contener callerón sin control posr sus mejillas.-A un-un hos-hospi-pital psiqui-psiquiatrico.-se abalanzó sobre Camille para recibir de ella el consuelo que tanto necesitaba.

-Tranquilo.-le dijo la castaña para calmar a su amigo, siempre estaría ella ahí para consolarle cuando lo nesecitará y vaya que en aquel momento lo necesitaba, pasados unos minutos el pálido se separo de la chica y limpio sus mejillas.-Estas mejor.

-Si, gracias.-contesto el chico respirando hondo para tranquilizarse, se trato de distraer con la caja que llevaba en manos.

-Que es eso?

-Oh, un pequeño regalo para Lily.-contesto abriendo la caja dejando ver el guardapelo

-Wow, es precioso.-le contesto Camille con un dejo de envidia en su voz

-Gracias, ese era el punto, ¿crees que le guste?

-No.-contesto la actriz, pero rápidamente se arrepintio de la mentira dicha ya que de lso ojos del pálido amenazaban con salir unas cuantas lágrimas de decepcion.-Le encanatrá.-Los ojos de su amigo se tornaron rapidamente con el brillo de la esperanza.-Pero, no se supone que debe llevar una fotografia?

-Si, pienso poner estas dos.-Dijo Logan entregandole las figó la vsita en una sola de ellas, una en la que estaba el mismo chico que ahora estaba frente a ella cargando a una joven castaña, de anteojos, muy bella la chica, sin duda alguna era Lily, la novia amada de Logan, miró la fotografía con algo de odio, odio dirigido a una sola persona

-Es un lindo detalle.-le contesto entregandole devuelta las imagenes

-Gracias Cami, oye lo lamento, me tengo que ir, gracias por tu opinion

-De nada, sabes que haría todo por ayudarte.

-Eres la mejor.-Dicho esto el pálido se inclino para darle un apasionado beso en los labios, mientras la tomaba de su cintura y la alzaba de una forma nupcial para poder comenzar un romance, como le hubiese gustado que eso pasara.

-Enserio, eres la mejor amiga que he tenido.-dicho esto el pálido beso la mejillad e la actriz en gesto de despedida y salio del lugar.

Camille toco su mejilla y sonrio torpemente, mientras imaginaba que ella y Logan tenían un gran romance, pero al imaginarse todo eso llegó a su mente una imagen de la novia de su amado, y no solo era la novia de él, si no su mejor amiga, "Eres la mejor amiga que he tenido" le dijo Logan antes de marcharse, solo eso, solo una simple amiga era ella para él, mientras la mejor amiga de Camille salia con el chico del que estaba enamorada en secreto, tendria que hacer algo para lograr salir con él,sonrio con malicia "En poco tiempo logan Mitchell, tu serás mio", pen¨só, dio media vuelta y fue a su apartamento.

* * *

**Ok, esto fue todo por hoy, este capitulo esta especialmente dirigido a VictoriaDvalosBTR que es una gran amiga y escritotra, pera tambien especialmente a todos los que leen el fic, los quiero, de una buena vez les dire: Habrá Lomille, demaciado, diría yo, pero no como ustedes se lo imaginan, cuidense, bye bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**L: Bien, nuestra escritora dejo el capitulo de hoy.**

**K:Con una pregunta.**

**C: ¿Les gustaría que hiciese un fic, con todos los capitulos de la serie, pero en la cual involucre su punto de vista con Lily?**

**J:Dejen las respuestas adjuntas a un review**

**K:Sin más que decir...**

**Todos: ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

Logan caminó por los pasillos del hotel, rumbo a su apartamento.

-¿Donde estabas?.-le pregunto Carlos en cuanto hubo entrado en el apartamento, al tiempo que se llevaba dos salichicas a la boca

-En el centro comercial.-contesto-Oh, espero y te hayas divertido cariño.-dijo la señora Knight.-Ahora ven y sientate a cenar

-Hmmm...no gracias mamá Knight, no tengo hambre.

la madrte del rubio iba a contestar pero al ver la mirada suplicante del azebache desistió.-Bien, pero te dejaré tu plato preparado por si quieres comer al rato.

-Gracias.

Dicho esto el pálido entró en su habitación, camino al ropero y guardo la caja negra en la cual llevaba el collar para su novia, cuando se giró para ir a su cama se percato de que dicha chica estaba despierta.

-Hola, ¿como dormiste?.-le pregunto al verla sentada con tranquilidad con la laptop en el regazo

-Bien, ¿Donde te habías metido?.-contesto algo divertida

-Salí a caminar un poco.-contesto el chico con una gran sonrisa.-Parece que estas mejor.-dijo tras pensar que había recuperado a su novia, que había recuperado a la chica alegre y feliz que él conocía.

-Un poco.-contesto la joven encogiendose de hombros

-Esa es mi linda novia, siempre tan positiva(?).-dijo Logan dandole un beso en la nariz.-Que haces?.-pregunto al tiempo que se sentaba a lado de la castaña.

-Nada.-contesto cortante, deseando que el joven no supiese nada.

-Segura?.-inquierió el pálido girando la laptop en direccion a él para poder ver mejor lo que Lily estaba viendo.-¡¿Porqué rayos vez esto?!.-grito molesto el muchacho al ver en la pantalla las imagenes que la joven tenía: Jovenes adolescentes, tanto hombres como mujeres sin ojos, con el rostro desfigurado y de los cuencos dondé deberían ir los globos oculares, resbalaban gruesos chorros de sangre.

La joven simplemente se encogío de hombros.-Me-me dio curiosidad

-¡Que te dio curiosidad?

-Las consecuencias de lo que hicimos, todo eso son casos reales, son notas periodisticas, de personas que han encontrado de esa forma, todo encaja Logan, cada uno de ellos jugo "7 veces María Sangrienta" y les pasó eso, podriamos...

-YA ME TIENES HARTO ¡¿Crees que eso es real?! ¡Por Dios! Tienes 16 años madura ya!.-grito logan perdiendo los estribos.-"No veo mi reflejo" "María Sangrienta nos va a matar".-dijo fingiendo la voz de la chica.-María Sangrienta...

-Logan basta por favor.-trato de detenerlo Lily, al escuchar como Logan cantaba con delicadezay malicia las palabras

-"María Sangrienta siete veces hay que decir,

María Sangrineta vendrá por ti

al borde dela locura haz de quedar,

para las grandes torturas poder disfrutar

No llore más

María Sangrienta esta aquí,

para a esas torturas poner fin

todo esto esta a punto de acabar,

Pues con la muerte esto finalizará"

Cuando el pálido termino de cantar se percato de que la joven tenía lágrimas en los ojos, tembleba y lloraba mirando con temor la puerta del baño la cuál estaba entre abierta dejando ver la obscuridad que había en ella

"Eres un gran idiota Logan Mitchell" se reprendio mentalmente-Lamento tanto haber dicho eso, no...no me medí.-le dijo a la joven mientras la tomaba en sus brazos, envilviendola en la cálidez de su cuerpo, la chica temblaba incontroladamente de modo que Logan la presiono mas contra su cuerpo, susurrandole palabras tranquilizadoras en las cuales no faltaban los "lo lamento", se quedarón entrelasados en un abrazo por lo que fue poco más de 20 minutos hasta que Lily dejo de temblar.

-¿Estas Bien?.-le pregunto nervioso, tras ver en sus ojos el terror alojado en ellos.

La chica no contesto al instante, parecía absorta en sus pensamientos, escuchó el eco de la voz de Logan llamandola, pero parecía tan lejana...-S-sí.-contesto finalmente.

La incredulidad invadio rápidamente al castaño, pero viendo el estado en que su novia se encontraba decidió no comentar nada.

-Bien, iré por un poco de leche y...

-¡No!.-gritó la joven aterrada.-No Logie, por favor, no me dejes.-le suplico tomandolo del brazo

-Lily, no me tardo.-le contesto soltandose del agarre de la muchacha para posteriormente toarla entre las manos xcon delicadez, como si se tratacen de una reliquia sumamente importante, delicada y costosa.-prometo que regresaré pronto.-le aseguró

La chica asintió con pesar y dejó que su novio saliera por la puerta.

El pálido salió de su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, el ambiente en la sala era mas calido que el que había en su habitacion, este estaba lleno de calidez, alegría aunque solo fuera un poco y esperanza, se respiraba con tranquilidad, en cambio momentos atrás eso era una recargo en la puerta cerrada y se deslizo por ella hasta terminar en el piso, cubrió su rostro con las manos susurrando cosas para sí mismo.

-Hey ¿estas bien?.-la vopz de Carlos lo sacó de sus pensamientos

-Si, estoy bien, gracias.-contesto poniendose en pie.

-¿lily ya despertó?.-esta vez fue Kendall quien habló, su voz parecía debil de cierto modo.

-Si, de hecho, vengo por leche y galletas para ella.-contesto

-Logan debes de ser paciente con...

-No me vengas con sermones, sé que debo de tener paciencia, pero no puedo, estoy preocupado por ellos.

-pues no pareciese, te fuiste ´todo el maldito día sin siquiera saber si alguno de los dos empeoro o mejoro.-contesto el rubio

-¿Se pusieron mal?.-pregunto Logan

-No, pero si lo hubiesen hecho tu no estarías, les haz gritado que deben madurar pero aquí el que debe madurar eres tú.-Le dijo Carlos con un tono de voz poco usual en él.

-¿C-como lo sabes?, el que le dije eso a Lily...

-Tus gritos se escucharón hasta acá.-le dijo Carlos sin cambier su voz.-No te importa nadie mas que tu mismo, nisiquiera tu novia!

-¿Que no me preocupo?.-grito el ´pálido.-Tal vez no me preocupe como ustedes, pero la verdad es...-su voz se ahogó, dejó salir un suspiró, debatiendose entre si decir lo siguiente o no.-La verad es que estoy asustado, tengo miedo por ellos.

al decir esto pareciese que Los dos chicos, Carlos y Kendall, cambiasen su actitud a una mas amable y comprensiba.

* * *

POV Lily...

En el cuarto de baño todo estaba en penumbra, pero aún así podía distinguir el contorno de una persona, a pesar de no poder ver su rostro sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, era la casusante de todoas mis pesadillas, de todo lo que ocurría en estos momentos, del terror que constantemente inundaba el ambiente...

podía sentir como mis mejillas eran mojadas por gruesos chorros de lágrimas, que caían sin control por mi rostro, poco a poco se acercaba, dejando al descubierto su rostro lleno de sangre, su mirada era fría y aterradora, pero aun así, reflejaba una extrema tristeza, el aire que respiraba era frío y pesado, la angustia foltaba por toda la habitación, al igual que el miedo y la desesperanza, recuerdos de infinito miedo y tristeza inundaban mi mente, momentos llenos de angustia y sufrimiento.

Cada vez estaba más y más cerca de mí, mientras el aire me falatba y mis parpados poco a poco se cerraban inundandome en la infinita obscuridad que me arrastraba hacía ella...

* * *

**J:Bueno, este fue el capitulo de hoy**

**C: se preguntarán ¿Donde está nuestra escritora?**

**K:Hmmmm pues ella esta haciendo tarea**

**L:asi es, pero deberían saber algo...**

**Yo: ¡Kendall, Carlos James Logan!**

**L:Oh oh**

**Yo: ¡¿Donde rayos esta mi libreta de Quimica?!**

**C:No no lo sabemops (tartamudo)**

**J:Hey por favor calmate y vente a sentar con nosotros**

**Yo: Por si no lo recuerdan tenemos tarea de Quimica y mañana nos toca Quimica y ya saben que Gloria (La profe de quimica de mi grupo) Es muy estricta y por si no se acuerdan ¡Ya reprobaron a tres! ¡En la primer semana de clases!**

**K:Tranquila**

**L:¿Te tomaste tu medicamento?**

**Yo: No**

**L:por eso estas estresada**

**Yo:No estoy estresada!**

**C:Si lo estas**

**Yo:No**

**C:Si**

**J: mejor despidamosno de los lectores**

**Yo:Bien, dejen review y espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado**

**J:A mi me gusto**

**Yo:Que bueno, creo que mis capitulos son muy cortos, pero el tiempo no me alcanza y estoy haciendo tarea, asi que ¡Adios! dejen review**


End file.
